The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to an apparatus and method for mounting a peripheral device in a computer system.
Peripheral devices such as floppy disk drives (herinafter also referred to as FDDs) are typically mounted in a computer system using screws to affix them either directly to a chassis of the computer system or to a separate plate or bracket which is mounted to the chassis. The use of screws to mount a peripheral device takes more manufacturing assembly time than snap-in place mounting methods. During manufacturing of the computer system, this additional time reduces factory thru-put and increases facility requirements and assembly costs.
Various mounting configurations have been proposed that minimize labor and the number of screws required to secure the peripheral device in the chassis. Separate mounting devices are often used to transfer the screw attachment process to a more appropriate assembly location than in the chassis during the manufacture of the computer system. For example, some chassis manufacturers offer mounting clips that are attached to the FDD with screws. These mounting clips allow the peripheral device to be mounted in the chassis without using screws between the chassis and the mounting clips.
Snap-in FDD rails are commercially available which utilize grounding wire springs to secure the rails to the FDD. The FDD-rail assembly may then be slid into the chassis and snapped into place. However, these rails are relatively expensive, require the width of the bay to be increased and tend to fall off of the FDD as they are handled during assembly into the chassis.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an apparatus and method that reduces the time and cost of mounting a peripheral device into the chassis of a computer system.